Wicked
by consulting-slytherdor
Summary: Both Harry and Severus desire each other while they both remain oblivious to the other's attraction. This changes when Severus offers Harry an alternative to wearing his glasses.


Wicked

Harry Potter, more commonly known to Britain's Wizarding population as The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat at his seat next to Hermione in Defense Against The Dark Arts, tapping his quill against his parchment while pretending to listen to the newest moron that Dumbledore had hired to teach Hogwart's very own cursed position. The news that Voldemort had returned and had corporeal form had finally come out at the end of last year. Now the entire Wizarding world was again focused on Harry Potter, the-boy-who-bloody-just-had-to-live. This especially annoyed him since before summer 'vacation' it seemed as though the Ministry was making it out to look like he was mad for even suggesting to throw Britain into an age of terror and violence. Now he got back from his wonderful stay with his relatives in the Muggle world, and it was as though a switch had been flipped.

In the Wizarding world, everyone's attention was pinpointed on him. After he crossed the barrier from the Hogwarts Express he felt that something was a bit different with his relatives. When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive Harry's trunk was taken away and to his surprise Vernon instructed a reluctant and scared Dudley to deposit it upstairs. Harry was shocked at this unexpected action until his Uncle roughly dragged Harry and shoved him into his old 'bedroom', the Cupboard under the Stairs.

By the time that a week had passed, Harry had gotten into a routine and knew what to expect from his relatives. It was fairly reminiscent of 2nd year actually; let out once a day to use the bathroom and given scrapes of food in his cupboard.

Being left alone had one advantage at least; Harry now had all the time in the world to consider Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's own Potions Master. He had time to accept and even come to love the fact that he was infatuated with him. The only problem that he saw was that was the painful truth that Severus would never return those feelings.

Bringing himself out of those depressing thoughts he focused back onto class just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. It seemed as though no time at all had passed as Harry followed his 2 best friends into the Common Room where they proceeded to claim the couch in front of the fire and start on their homework.

The next day found Harry alone with Hermione in the library. She gave him a piercing glance and considered her words carefully. She had noticed a change in her friend and thought that she knew the reason behind the change. "Harry," she started cautiously. "Is there somebody that you might like?" Harry looked very shocked at her words and she rushed to assure him. "It's just that you seem to act a bit different, especially in Potions." Seeing an expression on his face matching that of a deer in headlights she moved to reassure him. "Harry, I am sure that nobody else has noticed, not even Professor Snape." "Are you sure that you are okay with it?" He questioned hesitantly. "What you are feeling right now is perfectly natural, and I hope that you get what you want. As long as you are happy, then I am happy." She told him honestly. The relief he felt was clear on his face and he smiled. "Thanks" And they went back to working.

Yes, true enough, it_ was_ slightly disturbing to have a crush on your Potions Master, especially considering who the current Potions teacher at Hogwarts was. He was glad and relieved that Hermione understood and supported his attraction.

He knew, though, that Hermione would be the more acceptive of who he liked out of his two best friends. He was in for a surprise, though. When he gave her his permission to Hermione to tell Ron what she had discovered Harry was worried that it would result in a fight but was determined that he was not going to lie and say that he was no longer interested in Sev just because of his friend's negative reaction. However he was pleasantly surprised at the result; more like shocked, if he was being honest with himself.

Now that he was sure that he had Ron and 'Mione's support, he was going to try and act on what he was feeling and hope that Severus didn't Crucio him. Impossibly, he knew, he found himself imagining that somehow Severus would return those fellings.

Sev's POV

I spent my time before walking to check on the 6th Year Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting at my desk watching Potter. He seemed to be behaving differently. More reserved, but still whispering to Hermione. Not that I was complaining; it gave me free opportunity to observe him. He developed more of Lily's features every day and lost James' influence on him. There was just one thing that I would change; and I hoped that I'd be able to give Harry the solution.

I'd spent most of the summer brewing potions and in the middle of the summer had happened across a potion that would improve somebody's vision and had immediately brewed it for Harry. Now, just to get a chance to give it to Harry; without a glare, if at all possible.

He had no idea when this had occurred though. It was puzzling to Severus and he wanted to fight against it but at the same time he wanted to be with the one that he felt an ever-increasing pull towards. He made a decision while watching him that afternoon in Potions class; he'd ask Harry to come to his office that Saturday evening to give him the potion. He'd see how he reacted and then he would start planning his next move.

Harry's POV

I was surprised when Sev asked me to see him after dinner on Saturday. I decided to see how he'd react if I tried something. What that something was, I had no idea. Finally, it was Saturday. I sped through dinner, Hermione and Ron had amusement shining in their eyes. I tried to walk at a normal, if slow, pace to the dungeons.

I shuddered when that silky baritone voice called out to allow me entrance. I took a seat at the table closest to his desk and looked at him expectantly. He opened a drawer in his desk and removed a potion vial. He walked around his desk and held the potion out to me. I accepted it and gave him a look that asked him to explain.

"I recently came across this potion and I thought that you might like the results; or do you actually like wearing your glasses?" He began to smirk just before he asked his question.

He looked at the potion in question again."This can correct my vision," he inquired. He got a nod in response. "Wicked." He unstoppered the vial and downed it in one gulp. He immediately noticed that everything went blurry.

Sev's POV

I watched as his brow furrowed in confusion and then he took his glasses off and placed them in his robe. I gasped inaudibly when the Savior of the Wizarding World upturned his gaze to focus on me. I was so preoccupied with the bright emerald eyes now unobstructed by lenses that I missed the mischievous gleam that passed through the eyes of the boy that I wanted right before I was lunged at and I found myself being kissed by the boy-who-lived. He was shocked for a moment and then started to passionately respond to Harry's lips.

They broke apart some time later and seeing the look in Harry's eyes Severus gave him a wicked smile.


End file.
